Vamos, Sakura
by MikaShier
Summary: Haruka y Rin han tenido un hijo... Uno bastante lindo, aunque algo impertinente, ¿no es emocionante participar en todos sus primeros pasos hacia una gran persona? #SakuraWeek
1. Vamos, Sakura

**Vamos, Sakura**

* * *

Las paredes blancas del hospital encerraban el sonido que había dentro de la habitación, Rin no sabía qué hacer. Había tomado el control que se unía a la camilla por medio de un cable y se entretenía presionando botones al azar, subiendo y bajando el respaldo, al igual que las barandillas. El sonido inquietante del reloj taladraba sus oídos, porque estaba desesperado.

Se sentía bien, en el ámbito de la salud. Todo era…

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, dejando al hombre con bata blanca entrar en la habitación. Su rostro serio perturbó a Rin, quien dejó de lado el control con rapidez, enderezándose como pudo.

─ ¿Le pasó algo? ─cuestionó. El médico negó suavemente.

─De hecho, está perfectamente saludable. Su esposo vendrá en un momento ─el alivio era notable en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien volvió a recargarse en la camilla, dejando que el doctor procediera con el chequeo rutinario. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin terminó. Rin esperó pacientemente a la llegada de su pareja, quien entró a la habitación diez minutos después, aunque a Rin le había parecido una eternidad.

─Eh… Es… ─Las pupilas carmín del pelirrojo brillaron con el aviso de un llanto inminente, una sonrisa invadió su rostro─ ¿Sakura?

─A menos de que hayas tenido otro bebé… ─bromeó Haru, acercándose con el pequeño recién nacido, envuelto en una mantita azul, en sus brazos. Rin recibió al bebé, quien balbuceó cosas inentendibles mientras movía las manitas.

─Es tan… Hermoso ─murmuró, acariciándole la nariz con cuidado─ Hey, Sakura… Soy mamá, pero debes decirme papá de hoy en adelante ─explicó.

─Entonces solo debes decirle que eres su padre, acaba de nacer y ya quieres darle problemas ─musitó el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Rin y le rodeaba los hombros.

─Oh, vamos, estás siendo agresivo porque quieres llorar, solo hazlo y ya ─se quejó el menor, aunque sonriendo. Haru negó suavemente y besó sus labios.

─Mejor esperaré a que llores tú, al final de cuentas eres… ─iba a continuar, pero Rin jadeó con sorpresa. Haru volteó a ver a su bebé.

─ ¡Me está sonriendo! ¡Me ha sonreído!

─Que va, me sonríe a mi ─corrigió, sonriendo él también mientras acariciaba la frente del bebé. Rin negó.

─Que a mí, maldita sea. Es obvio que si alguien obtuviera la primera sonrisa de Sakura sería yo, soy su primer padre.

─Ya, ya ─Haru le dio la razón con un gesto, los ojos de Rin desbordaban lágrimas de emoción.

Pero por supuesto, aunque le dejase pensar a Rin que el bebé le sonreía a él, era claro que la primera sonrisa de Sakura se la había llevado el mismísimo Haruka.

Una luz cegadora inundó la pequeña sala de la familia Nanase. Rin gritó con emoción, cargando a su hijo en brazos mientras éste aplaudía, imitando a Haru.

─ ¡Feliz primer cumpleaños! ─decía Rin, siendo respondido por sus más cercanos amigos con un grito alegre. Sakura reía mientras una canción sencilla era entonada por los presentes. Haru también reiría, por lo desafinados que sonaban, si no fuese él quien más fuera de nota estaba.

Los ojos grandes y azules del niño se desviaron con admiración hacia el pastel que se encontraba frente a él. Mientras todos seguían cantando, bajó la manita y la hundió en el postre, llevándosela luego a la boca.

─ ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué haces, campeón? ─musitó Rin soltando una risa y deteniendo la mano de su hijo antes de que se embarrara el betún en la cara.

─ ¡Es tan lindo! ─exclamó Gou, dando brinquitos en su lugar. Haru ayudó a Rin a limpiar las manos de Sakura mientras otro flash los invadía.

─Yamazaki-kun, deja de tomar fotos, aturdirás a Sakura ─se quejó Makoto en voz baja. El aludido se encogió de hombros y volvió a pegar el ojo a la mirilla de la cámara.

─Rin ha dicho que le tome fotos. Además, solo se cumple años una vez.

Makoto calló, aceptando la respuesta. Aunque en realidad… ¿No se cumplía solo determinada edad una vez en la vida? Bien, bien. No impediría que le sacara fotos a la cara embarrada de Haru cuando el pequeño pelirrojo decidió que su rostro era mejor que el papel que el mayor usaba para limpiarle.

─ ¡Papá, quita ese pez de ahí! La señora pez payaso le odia, vas a arruinar mi partida si lo dejas ahí ─Sakura quitó el mando de la consola a Haruka, apretando los botones con rapidez y alejando al pez rechoncho de la casa de la señora pez payaso─. Dijiste que sabías jugar.

─Sé jugar, es solo que lo actualizaron mucho. Prefiero la versión de antes ─excusó, recargándose en la base de la cama de su hijo. Sakura bufó algo parecido a una risa mientras tomaba el vaso con leche que se encontraba a su lado.

─Es como cuando papi dice que le gustan las cosas dulces cuando son saladas.

─ ¿Y cómo es eso? ─una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del menor.

─Ridículo ─rió. Haru sonrió, provocando que la felicidad se ahuyentara del cuerpo de su hijo─. No, no… Lo siento, no quería…

─ ¡Rin, Sakura no ha entendido bien! ─Llamó Haru, el niño dejó caer la cabeza en la cama, escuchando los pasos de su otro padre acercarse.

─ ¿Cuál es la parte que no ha entendido bien? ─cuestionó en tono seco. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista hacia el menor.

─Quizá la parte en la que dices que no debe ser grosero con su padre.

─Ah, me la sé de memoria ─el pelirrojo se acercó, cargó a su hijo y lo sentó en el colchón─. Nanase Sakura, por milésima vez, tienes solo ocho años y no puedes ser grosero con tus padres. Ni ahora, ni nunca, ¿cuántas veces tengo que echarte el sermón?

─Pues…

─Además… Mira al pobre Haru, ya está viejo, ¿quieres que se ponga todo arrugadito más rápido porque tú no puedes controlar tu vocabulario? ─Sakura soltó una risita mientras Haru fruncía el ceño.

─Solo soy cinco meses mayor que tú… ─murmuró. Él no se pondría arrugadito solo porque Sakura contestaba cuando no debía hacerlo.

─No le veo el chiste, Sakura ─el aludido borró la sonrisa de inmediato, clavando los ojos en Rin.

─Pero no dije ninguna grosería esta vez. Solo dije que la excusa de papá era ridícula...

─Bueno, a Haru no le gusta que se metan con sus excusas. No sabe mentir, pero debemos dejar que crea que sí, ¿vale? Hazlo por mí, no quiero que piensen que Haru es… Bueno, un viejito con una reluciente y joven hermosa pareja.

─Rin, que no envejeceré por esto… Sakura, ¿todos los sus sermones son así? ─el niño negó.

─Antes te ha llamado pasita ─Rin sonrió ampliamente y evitó la mirada de Haruka.

─ ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Haru que ya tuviste tu primera prueba de natación ésta mañana, cuando estaba trabajando? ¡Cuéntale lo bien que te fue!

─ ¿Pasita?

─Dijo que los años iban a caer sobre ti ─afirmó Sakura con inocencia. Rin se levantó y salió del cuarto, disculpándose.

─Me iré a la cocina antes de que la carne se queme… Sakura, más respeto, ¿vale?

El niño observó a sus padres abandonar la habitación en medio de una discusión sobre pasas mientras regresaba al piso y le daba otro trago al vaso con leche. Sonrió, poniendo a correr el juego. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera ni la última vez en que sus padres se salvaban a sí mismos con una excusa increíble.


	2. Maldiciones

**#Day2 #AU #DobleRin**

* * *

 **Maldiciones**

* * *

El mar, quieto y despejado, se veía de pronto invadido por pequeñas burbujas que un joven tritón dejaba al pasar, nadando a toda velocidad, como si huyese. Y la verdad era aquella, él huía de un tritón más grande, quien, de hecho, era el Rey de la especie a la que muchos temían.

Pero era también su padre.

Un mitad tiburón le seguía de cerca. El menor sabía que estaba burlándose, porque le conocía y por ende era consciente de que la velocidad del Rey era superada por muy pocos. De seguro intentaba trasmitir un " _Hey, ¿no puedes hacerlo mejor?_ ". A veces, su padre le daba un poco de miedo, pues esa sonrisa afilada y única que poseía le ponía los pelos de punta mientras le acechaba.

─ ¿Dejarás que te muerda, Sakura? ─se burló el mayor, emparejando la velocidad con la del niño, permitiéndole ver sus mechones rojos moverse con las corrientes del agua. Sakura negó y apretó el nado, ganando velocidad. Rin volvió a colocarse en posición de cazador y continuó persiguiéndole hasta que llegaron al reino vecino.

─ ¡Papá! ─gritó el niño, observando a un tritón nadando tranquilamente por ahí. Se acercó con rapidez y comenzó a nadar en círculos a su alrededor, siendo imitado por Rin. El tritón, que era mitad delfín, dejó que burbujas de aire escaparan por su boca y estiró ambas manos, acercándose a la orilla de la barrera formada por las corrientes que estaban creando los chicos, alcanzando el brazo de su hijo en una vuelta y la aleta de su pareja en otra, haciendo que éste último soltara un gemido de dolor.

─ ¡Haru! ─se quejó Rin, sentándose en la arena para observar su cola─ Ten más cuidado.

─Deja de perseguir a Sakura por los reinos, es peligroso. Y tu reino no es precisamente cerca de aquí.

─Estábamos entrenando ─defendió el menor, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de su padre─. Papi dijo que si entrenaba duro podría ir a la carrera de los siete mares que organiza el reino de los tiburones ─Haru frunció el ceño.

─Es para mayores de edad. Suponen una semana lejos de casa, Sakura. No puedes participar en una carrera así ─el niño volvió la vista a Rin, quien se había levantado y sonreía con burla.

─Pero… Papi, me lo prometiste… ─el aludido se encogió de hombros.

─Lo sé ─contestó Rin─. Planeaba llevarte conmigo, aunque sin nadar enserio, claro. Además, tú has salido mitad delfín, ni siendo el mejor podrías participar. Exclusivo tiburones.

─Pero… Papá… ─Haru se encogió de hombros, tomándole la mano.

─Lo siento, Sakura. Pero quizá algún día nuestro reino organice una carrera parecida, ten confianza. Ahora, vayamos a comer ─tomó la mano de Rin y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un beso en los labios que el pelirrojo aceptó con gusto─. Nos vemos en unos días. Despídete, Sakura.

─ ¿Por qué nunca nos acompañas a comer, papi? ─Preguntó en cambio. Haru apretó los labios mientras Rin se encogía de hombros.

─Haru no es rey, pero yo sí, Sakura. No puedo alejarme de mi reino por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿No es la familia lo más importante? ─el pelirrojo asintió desviando la mirada, incapaz de mantener los ojos sobre los orbes azules de su hijo.

─Por eso amo cada minuto que paso con ustedes y cada momento en el que estuviste en mi vientre. Pero ahora ascendí al trono y no puedo tomarme más ratos libres.

─Adiós ─murmuró Sakura entre dientes. Soltó la mano de Haru con indignación e inició la marcha hacia su cueva, ignorando a quien llamaba "papi". El pelinegro dejó salir un suspiro.

─ ¿También te molesta? ─cuestionó Rin quedamente, Haru se encogió de hombros.

─Yo puedo soportarlo más que él… Es un niño, Rin. Necesita más que un padre. Y tú eres como su madre. Es decir, te necesita ─el pelirrojo asintió, sobándose el brazo.

─Bien… Pero no puedo, lo sabes. Como están las cosas...

─ ¿No crees que es hora de decírselo? ─el semblante de Haruka parecía frío, Rin desvió la mirada y negó.

─Me temería… Es lo que menos quiero en el mundo, ¿sabes? En fin, debo irme. Si pasa algo… Solo recuérdale cada día que lo amo, ¿vale? ─el ojiazul, a su pesar, asintió─ Y también te amo a ti.

─Vale, Rin. Nos vemos luego.

El pelirrojo sabía que Haru estaba molesto, preocupado y que tenía miedo. Pero incluso el propio Rin se sentía así. El reinado del pelirrojo se tambaleaba por algo que él no había causado. Al ser tiburones, la problemática era con la mayoría de los reinos, siendo el reino delfín el único que no les odiaba. La guerra sacudía sus tierras sin aviso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque un periodo de paz se había hecho lugar dese la última batalla, sucedida hacía apenas nueve años -dos años después del nacimiento de Sakura- que había durado tres meses.

Pero, durante el reinado de Rin, apenas y había pequeñas revueltas, nada que sus soldados no pudiesen controlar.

Aún así, Rin temía no volver a ver a su familia, pero temía aún más perderlos por algún descuido de su parte. Y, siendo rey, eso estaba asegurado. Por eso evitaba el mayor contacto posible con ellos. Por eso su tiempo juntos era limitado. Si Rin no le decía a Sakura sobre ese peligro, era porque tenía sangre en las manos. Había matado y no quería que su hijo lo supiese, pues el pequeño ojiazul era pacífico. Sin embargo, ese sería el día en el que todo acabaría. Había renunciado a la corona meses atrás y le había sido aceptado, pues Rin había servido al reino por años y había subido su calidad de vida, aunque debía esperar a que alguien más fuese digno para subir al trono.

El destino era cruel, la vida lo era más. Ese mismo día, Rin no pudo descansar. Su sala de estrategia militar se había encontrado repleta y el pelirrojo había alzado la voz. Ejércitos de tres de cinco reinos que les habían declarado la guerra, decidieron atacar. Los tiburones civiles se ocultaron mientras el Rey, Rin, ordenaba a las tropas defender a los ciudadanos y a su capital, atacando así a los tritones -que no tenían raza específica- molestos que deseaban la muerte de sus depredadores.

La guerra duró un año. Periodo de tiempo durante el cual parte del mar se tiñó de rojo, mas la corriente impidió que la sangre de los caídos llegase al reino delfín.

─Papi no nos quería ─decía Sakura mientras nadaba a la escuela, a lado de su padre─. Por eso se ha olvidado mi cumpleaños de hace una semana, por eso nunca volvió a pesar de que prometió visitarnos cada tres días…

─Sakura, Rin no te odia, él te ama más que a nada en todo el mundo. Te lo he dicho cada día ─explicaba el mayor, con el corazón oprimido. Extrañaba a su pareja más de lo que podía demostrar. Y estaba tan preocupado…

─ ¿Por qué se fue? ─susurró entonces su hijo. El pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza.

─Sakura, no hablemos de esto ahora… De verdad, ¿por qué tocas el tema cada día? Hoy, especialmente, tiene que ser un buen día, no siempre te elegirán como representante de tu clase. Debe ser un día feliz y…

─Pero no lo es sin papi… Papá, mis amigos dicen que el reino tiburón está en guerra, pero no es así, ¿verdad? Preferiría que papi me odiase a que estuviera en la guerra ─Haru suspiró, tomando la mano de su hijo y apurándolo.

─Sakura… ─Un grito resonó por la plaza principal, donde el par de ojiazules pasaba. Tres tritones se acercaron con una expresión sombría en sus rostros, tomando a Haru por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

─ ¡La guerra acabó! ¡La guerra acabó! ─decía bruscamente uno de ellos, más Haru no supo identificar si estaba feliz o triste─ ¿Lo sabías?

─No… Debo llevar a mi hijo a la escuela ─el corazón del pelinegro latía con fuerza, se sentía repentinamente pesado. Escuchó la voz de Sakura, mas no comprendió sus palabras─. Espera… ¿Terminó la guerra? Los tiburones…

─Sí, ésta mañana ─comentó otro, con un deje de lástima en su voz─. Los tiburones han perdido mucho, pero sobrevivieron, aunque… ─las palabras se apagaron conforme salían de aquella boca, inentendibles.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No la van a llevar fácil? ¿Qué tan mal quedaron?

─No… Esto… Ellos defendieron la ciudadela con todo, así que el reino está prácticamente intacto, a excepción de los pueblos exteriores, que fueron destruidos por completo… Perdieron tierras al norte.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─cuestionó, asustado. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

─Contactos. Un amigo mío es de ese reino. Ha venido en cuanto la guerra acabó y me lo ha contado, pero se lo han llevado al hospital y he venido a esparcir la noticia. Me siento mal al saber que no ayudamos, pero los delfines somos más pacíficos que los tiburones y los tritones sin raza.

─Entonces… ¿Si había guerra? ─Haru asintió, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo y sonriéndole con el alivio denotando en su rostro.

─Sí, pero ha acabado… ¿Escuchaste? Todo está bien ahora ─exclamó, permitiéndose sonreír ampliamente. Sakura, aún ligeramente incrédulo, abrazó el cuello de su padre. Si la guerra era cierta, se alegraba de que hubiese terminado. Y perdonaba a Rin.

─En realidad… No lo está para ellos. Pasan por una crisis grave ─musitó el tritón desconocido con algo de incomodidad─ Como decirlo… El rey… ─se acomodó las gafas rojas que portaba. Se le hacía difícil decir aquello.

─Las tropas comenzaban a caer. Invadieron el castillo, por lo que dicen. Entonces el rey actuó y acabó con todos ellos, nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero no es sorpresa la fuerza que tenía, era realmente poderoso, el más fuerte de todos ─Haru se sentía de acuerdo con la afirmación, Sakura asintió, con una sonrisita. Su papi era el mejor.

─Es obvio, el Rey es el mejor de todos, invencible ─declaró el pequeño pelirrojo, admirando la fuerza que su padre había tenido. El valor que había debido de acumular. Y culpándose por decir que su padre lo odiaba.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Era realmente poderoso? ─Preguntó Haru, sacándole una sonrisita a su hijo. El tritón asintió, mirando hacia la superficie y llevándose la mano al corazón.

─Pero ningún ser vivo es invencible, ni el más fuerte. El rey cayó hace dos meses. Los tiburones enfurecieron y masacraron a todos los invasores. Dio la vida por su reino y el reino decidió que su muerte no fuese en vano. Rin Matsuoka fue un héroe y fue su muerte lo que alentó la victoria.

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Haruka una y otra vez, aturdiendo sus sentidos e impidiéndole escuchar los gritos de su hijo, quien decía que eso no era verdad. El rey no podía morir, no era justo. Rin había sido un buen tritón, un excelente rey. Los años bajo su reinado habían sido pacíficos, había acabado con la caza de los sin raza. Había llevado al reino tiburón a la paz.

 _El mundo no está hecho para gente buena._

El llanto de Sakura rebotaba en cada pared de la cueva, taladrando los oídos de Haru, quien se limitaba a sentarse a un lado de la entrada, en la espera a que todo fuese un cruel y asqueroso chiste y Rin se acercara por la calle principal, con ese cabello rojo… Tan rojo como la sangre que derramó.

El pequeño pelirrojo sabía que su padre estaba entrando en crisis, pues hacía una semana de la noticia y el pelinegro seguía sentado junto a la puerta. Sakura había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía sintiéndose pésimo, pero no había visto a Haru derramar lágrima alguna.

Los días continuaron pasando, la cueva se llenó de musgo e insectos mientras la depresión podía con la familia Nanase. Aún así, ambos no sentían que Rin estuviese muerto. Sakura era fiel creyente de que una parte moriría con sus padres si ellos falleciesen. Pero, aún tras el anuncio oficial del reino tiburón y el reino delfín sobre la muerte de su más preciado soberano, Sakura seguía sintiendo el corazón completo.

Fue por ello que un día tomó la mano escuálida de su padre, quien por fin despegó los ojos de la entrada. Le obligó a dormir un poco y preparó algo de caballa. Sakura entendía la desconexión que Haru estaba sintiendo, pues según las historias y los hechos, un tritón solo amaba una vez, a quien sería su pareja por toda la vida.

Tres días de descanso para Haruka y todo estuvo decidido. A la mañana siguiente cuando Makoto -un tritón mitad orca que había viajado al reino delfín tras la muerte de la pareja de Haru- llegó a casa del pelinegro, la cueva estaba vacía. Por completo.

El reino tiburón, que había sido hermoso algún día, ahora se encontraba destrozado. Las primeras hileras de cuevas habían sido reducidas a escombros, la flora se veía muerta, los tritones y las sirenas nadaban solo por no quedarse parados en un mismo lugar. Haru sentía el peso de cada ser vivo del lugar, un aura depresiva que se le cargaba en los hombros.

Las miradas caían en ellos, y el pelinegro sabía por qué. Sakura se escondía detrás suyo, con la mano entrelazada a la de su padre. Su cabello rojo resaltaba en aquel Reino de grises, azules y negros, porque ese cabello había sido característico del Rey. Nadie sabía por qué, pero Rin había sido el único con aquél tono de cabello, tan vivo y llamativo. Hasta Sakura.

Entraron a las barreras del castillo a nado firme, los guardias no lo detuvieron, clavando los ojos llenos de lástima en el pequeño Sakura. Porque sabían que Rin había tenido un hijo.

El palacio también lucía muerto. Las sirenas en su interior limpiaban, arreglaban y demás, pero no había sonrisa alguna en sus rostros. Los guiaron hacia el salón principal, donde Rin se había sentado en el trono alguna vez. El mismo trono que ahora ocupaba un tiburón ballena imponente, quien se levantó de inmediato al verlos, corriendo a todos los guardias del salón real.

─ ¿Haruka y Sakura Nanase? ─cuestionó en tono autoritario. El pelinegro asintió mientras Sakura hacía una pequeña reverencia.

─Rin…

─Mi nombre es Sousuke. Soy el rey ahora… Como sabrán, Rin Matsuoka murió en medio de la guerra, ¿venían a buscarlo?

─Tenemos muchas preguntas ─interrumpió Sakura, adelantándose a su padre.

─No creemos que Rin esté muerto, no lo siento así ─los ojos cian del nuevo Rey se clavaron el los delfines.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes sentirlo?

─Soy su pareja. Rin se entregó a mí, estamos unidos por un lazo. Sabes de que hablo, les sucede a cada raza de nuestra especie ─Sousuke sonrió con burla.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que el primero has sido tú?

─Agradecería que no tocaras el tema a fondo frente a mi hijo ─Sakura observó a su padre con extrañez─. Y no se trata de ser el primero, se trata de entregar el alma. Y siento que Rin sigue…

─En pie ─Sousuke nadó hasta el techo del salón y observó la superficie desde el ventanal que ahí yacía.

─ ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

─Papi debe sentirse muy solo… Debemos encontrarlo… Majestad, le pido que…

─Calla a tu hijo, ¿vale? ─Haru apretó los labios, atrayendo a Sakura hacia sí de forma protectora.

─Sabes algo ─acusó. Sousuke se posicionó frente a ellos y suspiró, observando los ojos azules de Haruka.

─Vale, confiaré en ustedes ─decidió. Haru se preguntó si había sido necesario tanto alboroto para una frase tan sencilla. Sousuke nadó hacia el trono y abrió la parte inferior de éste, sacando un pequeño pergamino hecho de alga.

─ ¿Está vivo?

─Vivito y coleando ─afirmó. Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente, sintiendo que le picaban en un aviso de posible llanto.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─la voz de Haru se escuchaba desesperada. Sousuke se sintió mal por ellos, pero lo olvidó rápidamente.

─Síganme.

El mar se oscurecía cada vez más conforme nadaban más dentro del castillo. Sousuke los guió a una biblioteca antigua, cuyos libros eran de concha. Sacó uno del estante superior y bajó hasta una de las mesitas que se encontraban en la zona más oscura del lugar. Tomó una cajita y la sacudió. Sakura escuchó un leve chistido de fastidio antes de que un pequeño pez iluminara la cajita, alumbrando así la mesa.

─Desde que sucedió, he estado indagando al respecto, solo que el reino no es muy confiable ─musitó abriendo el libro y pasando las páginas─. En lo personal, odio que hayan hecho esta cosa en concha dura. Son bastante pesados.

─Nunca había visto un libro en concha ─admitió Sakura, acariciando una de las hojas, Sousuke asintió mientras Haru le explicaba que se habían devaluado.

─Hace aproximadamente seis meses, una sirena de aleta negra invadió el castillo en medio de la batalla, acompañada de diez tritones armados. Mataron al que sería el futuro rey, un chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero su cabello era plateado. Rin enfureció de inmediato y mató a todos, pero la sirena lo observaba.

─ ¿Estuviste ahí? ─preguntó Haru, sintiendo la mano de Sakura apretar la propia. Sousuke asintió.

─Sí, pero no pude ayudar. Para llegar al rey, debían deshacerse de su guardia. No hay peor castigo para uno de los nuestros que ver a su líder suplicando piedad, así que nos metieron en jaulas, pero eso no es relevante. Lo importante aquí es el papel de la sirena.

─Las sirenas negras no existen ─dijo Sakura. Haru negó.

─Ya no, se extinguieron.

─Se dice que las sirenas negras tienen un pacto con algo más fuerte que nosotros, su alma sucia hace que su cola se tiña de negro. Son mágicas, en otras palabras. En este libro leí sobre muchas cosas, pero una resalta más, al menos para mí, que todo lo demás. Es la existencia de los pelirrojos. Se dice que son seres vulnerables, la mayoría muere nada más nacer. Su alma es frágil y manejable. Por eso enviaron a la sirena negra, creo. Rin superaba las expectativas sobre la creencia de los tritones rojos. Él era fuerte cuando debía ser débil. Es información global, así que el reino de ellos debía saberlo. La sirena podría cambiarlo con facilidad.

─Estoy completamente perdido.

─ ¿La sirena le hizo algo a papi?

─ _Bonos factus est homo , et vivere solus, ligatus , ad quid quondam pati_ ─Sousuke alzó la mirada, observando con fastidio al intruso, quien se acomodó las gafas rojas que poseía y quitó el libro de las manos del rey

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ─cuestionó Haru mientras Sakura observaba al nuevo.

─ _Los peces buenos se volverán humanos, sufrirán la soledad y vivirán atados a lo que un día fueron._ Él es Rei Ryugazaki, era el bufón de Rin.

─No era su bufón. Era consejero ─Sousuke alzó una ceja, obteniendo un suspiro por parte del otro─. Es latín, la vieja lengua humana. En ella fueron escritos todos los hechizos, benévolos y malignos. La sirena negra alcanzó a decir aquello antes de morir a manos de Rin, una luz cegadora llenó el salón real y creemos que fue el chirriante sonido lo que rompió la estructura de la jaula, aunque aún no lo sabemos.

─Yo… ─Sousuke suspiró, mirando a Haru.

─Sigues perdido, ¿no? ─Sakura asintió en lugar de su padre. Sousuke lo imitó y observó a Rei─ En lenguaje de plebeyos, por favor.

─El rey fue maldecido por la sirena negra, quien lo envió a la tierra para que sufriera en soledad, sin ser capaz de olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue, asegurando así que su dolor perdurara ─Haru tragó grueso. El nuevo Rey se levantó con fastidio.

─Se refiere a que Rin es un humano y está en la tierra sufriendo por serlo, ¿vale? Porque no podrá olvidarlos a ustedes, ni al mar ni a su gente, sabe que lo dan por muerto.

─Papi… ¿Es un humano? Es imposible, eso no tiene sentido…

─La magia, niño, no tiene sentido, en sí. Tu padre está maldito, las maldiciones no pueden ser borradas por nadie más que por quien maldijo. Y quien maldijo a Rin está muerta.

─ ¿Cómo envió a Rin a la tierra? Si lo convirtió en un humano hubiera muerto en instantes. La presión del mar es…

─Rei aprendió latín, por eso pudimos salvarlo. Entendió la maldición y me lo dijo. Tomé a Rin mientras este comenzaba a transformarse y lo llevé a la superficie. Todos creen que se pulverizó, como la sirena negra. Pero no es así. Lo dejé en la tierra y… Bueno, los humanos tienen un cuerpo muy extraño y creo que mostrarlo está mal, porque me escondí mientras despertaba y de inmediato apareció alguien con trapos azules y le puso algo de metal en las muñecas. Se lo llevaron.

─Es su familia, ¿no? ─Sousuke asintió─ Te dije que debíamos buscarlos en cuanto la guerra acabara.

─No sabía la condición en la que estarían. Y no sabía quienes eran. Pensé que sería más prudente esperar a que vinieran por Rin. Aunque tardaron.

Después de una discusión rápida, se resolvió en que llevarían a los Nanase al lugar donde habían visto a Rin por última vez. Haru y Sakura nadaban detrás de los tiburones -aunque Rei era un tritón normal- hasta la superficie. Tardaron minutos en encontrar tierra firme, pero a Haru no le agradaba el lugar. En la playa había muchos humanos, por lo que ellos se escondían en la zona abandonada, esa que estaba llena de rocas. Sousuke indicó que era ahí donde había abandonado a Rin, donde había visto como se lo llevaban. Murmuró algunas cosas que Haru no escuchó, luego se fue, dejando a la familia Nanase observando con anhelo la tierra, con ganas de ir y buscar a Rin.

─No es un lugar para nadar, ¿saben? ─musitó una voz desconocida. Haru hundió a Sakura en el agua con rapidez, escondiéndolo mientras buscaba la procedencia de la voz─ ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Ahogarás al niño! En nombre de la ley, que es justa, salgan, ¡de inmediato! ─un hombre apareció frente a ellos, tambaleándose mientras saltaba de roca en roca─ ¿No escuchas, pedazo de imbécil?

─ ¿Rin? ─el hombre se detuvo en seco, Haru observó con impresión aquellos ojos carmesí clavarse en los propios. Sakura salió del agua en el momento, analizando los trapos azules con los que vestía su padre.

─Papi… ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué usas eso?

─ ¿Haru? Pensé… Pensé que te habías marchado a Japón… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es ese niño?

─ Es mi hijo… Nuestro… ¿No lo recuerdas? ─Rin se quitó la gorra de oficial y suspiró.

─ ¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo? Te marchaste porque sentías que le prestaba más atención a mi trabajo que a ti, que sentías que estaba ocultándote cosas… Pero mírate. Jamás me dijiste que tenías un hijo.

─Papi…

─Salgan de ahí o los arrestaré.

─Sabes que no podemos, Rin…

─ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No seas imbécil y saca a tu hijo de ahí. Vayan a jugar a la zona segura… ─Haru se sentía demasiado confuso. Tomó a Sakura antes de que éste tocara la pierna de Rin y siguió observando al pelirrojo, que parecía a punto de llorar─ No puedo creer que estés haciéndome esto. Sabes que esta es mi zona de patrullaje…

─ ¿Qué es Japón?

─Papi, ¿no me recuerdas?

─Nanase, deja de actuar como un idiota… No hay necesidad. No es como si fuera a pedirte que volvieras conmigo, así que deja de actuar como si tu memoria estuviera rota. No te guardo rencor ni nada de eso… Solo váyanse de este lugar. Es peligroso.

─Rin, no podemos salir del agua ─la mente del aludido hizo clic.

─ ¿Se han atorado?

─No, Rin, actúas muy extraño. La maldición no borra tus recuerdos… Estás asustando a Sakura…

─ ¿Sakura? ─Rin dejó de sacarse el uniforme de policía y procedió a analizar al par que se encontraban sumergidos en el agua. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver algunas escamas en los brazos de cada quien, así como unas finas líneas en sus cuellos. Branquias, se llamaban, ¿no? –Así que era verdad… Dios, no puede ser… ─el chico se colocó la gorra de nuevo y se marchó, ignorando los gritos de su hijo, quien le pedía se quedase. Haru lo observó, su corazón no latía como antes lo hacía al verle… ¿La diferencia de especies rompería su lazo? No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rin regresó, con un bulto en su espalda.

─Rin, ¿de verdad no nos recuerdas? ─el chico negó, provocando que la gorra se cayese.

─No puedo recordar algo que nunca conocí, ¿verdad? ─Una cabeza se asomó por encima del hombro del humano. Un par de ojos carmesí llenos de lágrimas, un chico que balbuceaba entre dientes─. Pero él si lo vivió.

─Sakura… Haru…

El Rin policía depositó a quien llevaba en brazos en las rocas. Sakura vio las lágrimas en los rostros de sus padres y no dudó en abalanzarse sobre Rin, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho mientras Haru le observaba, sin saber qué hacer.

Rin no podía caminar, no sabía hacerlo, a pesar de los meses que llevaba siendo un humano. Quizá podía dar diez pasos, pero sus piernas eran débiles. El día en que fue maldecido, un joven pelirrojo le había arrestado, pero en la patrulla, viendo las lágrimas de aquél quien parecía una copia exacta de sí mismo, decidió escuchar.

La historia del otro Rin era fantasiosa. Un mundo de sirenas y tritones que nadie más conocía. Una maldición que le había enviado a la tierra, alejándolo de sus seres queridos. Así que decidió ayudarlo, porque sabía lo que se sentía ser alejado de aquellos a quienes amaba. Su homosexualidad en el mundo terrestre había causado el rechazo, por lo que Rin se había marchado a Australia -rompiendo así el contacto con su familia-, con su novio Haru, quien lo dejó meses después de que fuese aceptado en el reclutamiento de policías. Entonces había encontrado a su doble tirado entre las piedras, con las piernas temblando y rastro de sangre en ellas. Ayudó a su otro yo, dándole un techo y alimento. Lo llevaba todos los días a la playa, en espera de pudiera volver a ver algún día a su familia, de cumplir un sueño que él jamás alcanzaría. Quizá él ya no tenía nada, pero su yo del mar podría disminuir su sufrimiento, al menos.

Y quizá un día su Haru también iría a buscarlo.

Cada día, a partir de ese encuentro, podían verse dos pelirrojos sentarse en las rocas y charlar animadamente con dos tritones a orillas del mar. Rin jamás podría regresar al océano, a su mundo. Y ni Haru ni Sakura podrían volver a tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo. Respecto al otro Rin… Él por fin tenía una familia.

La maldición perduraría, pero se tendrían los unos a los otros.


End file.
